


Twin Day

by Genexander



Category: Fate/Grand Order, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genexander/pseuds/Genexander
Summary: A mysterious woman appeared in Azuchi, completely unlike how Mai appeared.Sharing the same name as the Demon King, she seems to be at the center of all the gossip in Kasugayama.





	Twin Day

**Author's Note:**

> No, Nobbu isn't in the fic, unfortunately. Just talked about. Credit for the idea goes to discord shenanigans yet again.

Kasugayama has heard the news that a woman had shown up at Azuchi claiming to be Oda Nobunaga. Kasugayama has also heard that many, many cities have seen a boon in their economy after she arrived. And of course, Mai was immediately interested. 

"I want to meet her!" Kenshin sighed at her exclamation, rubbing his face and Sasuke laughed. 

"Of course you would. Nobunaga is your best friend." A terrifying thought to the God of War, who's love visits the Demon King and returns unharmed but smothered in gifts quite frequently. 

"And that's exactly why I want to meet her," Mai said. "I'm his lucky charm."

"Do you want to meet her to see if she lives up to his standards?" Kenshin asked, knowing if things go wrong he WILL raise hell. 

"No... I just want to see if she's anything like he is. Shouldn't they be similar if they're the same person?"

"What if they just share a name?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the silence his question created. "My lord, don't look at me like that."

"Have you gone mad?" And NOW'S the time for a distraction. 

"I should tailor a kimono for her." The both of them stopped and stared at Mai. "As a gift. For when we meet. She'd like that right?" 

"If she's anything like he is, of course she would." Sasuke reassured her. Well, that's good enough for her. 

"I should get started on that, then." She nodded, excusing herself from the room and leaving the two men to bicker.


End file.
